Powers Reborn
by Musicman2013
Summary: Starts on the summer after CoS. The souls of Elsa and Eldrid have been reincarnated in to the forms of one Hermione Jean Granger and one Harry James Potter. On Harry's 13th birthday, the powers of the two souls reveal themselves. H/Hr pairing, no bashing, Peter is captured which frees Sirius, and the Dursley's are more lenient to Harry.
1. Fire Reborn

**This idea has tossed around in my head for a bit ever since TheStanfordExperiment's OC Ignus series in the Frozen section of Fanfiction (If you guys haven't read any of them I say you should do so). I will not be using his OC, he has had enough people using it and ruining his amazing character. I will be using my own.**

**This takes place in the summer after Harry's 2nd year (Chamber of Secrets), Both of the souls of Elsa and Eldrid have been reincarnated into the souls of a one Hermione Jean Granger and one Harrison James Potter. The powers of the two reincarnated souls do not show until Harry's 13th birthday. H/Hr pairing, No bashing, there will be a bit of alternate reality with Peter being caught and Sirius becoming innocent. Also, the Dursleys will be more lenient with Harry.**

**I don't own either of Harry Potter or Frozen. Only Eldrid, my OC.**

* * *

_Harry's POV_

Most days at the house of my relatives has been oddly quiet. Other than the occasional verbal abuse, there has been no abuse in the physical department. All three of my relatives have been calm after I came back to this house with a sense of dread hanging on my head (again), we only said the occasional hello and nothing else. I don't mind really, it's just that I have this feeling that something completely out of the ordinary will be heading my way.

The letters that have gone on between me, Hermione and Ron have gone through along with the replies, because unlike last summer, Uncle Vernon allowed me to use Hedwig, but only under the condition that I keep her in my room. Ron has had a good time with his family along with Hermione. The only difference in the letters that I write to my friends is that when I write to Hermione, I have to be careful what I write to her. Ever since I was taken from the canceled Quidditch game to hospital wing that day to see a petrified Hermione Granger, my heart has yearned to tell her how I feel. But unfortunately my brain went into a overdrive of questions that make me take a step back from doing so. In short, I believe I am in love with The-Brightest-Witch-of-our-Age, but I am too scared to break the friendship that we have had for the past two years.

Right now it is my 13th Birthday. And for some reason on this particular day, a random fever decided to pop up. I told my relatives about it and will be up in my room just so they don't get it as well, to which they were grateful for. It only seem logical seeing as though they let me at least a tiny bit of their family.

After being in my room for over two hours I kept feeling more and more groggy and tired. I closed my eyes and took a nap.

* * *

Although most of my dreams have involved the death of my parents, and following their death comes the pain of Voldemort's curse being cast on me and the pain of the lightning bolt scar being cut on the left side of my forehead. This dream however, did not involve any of that.

I wake up in my dream state in the setting of a castle. But the main difference between this castle and a castle like Hogwarts, is that this castle was made with what appeared to be solid smooth ice. But despite the usual coldness of ice, it did not bother me at all. From where I stand, I see that I am standing in a ballroom. After making a full 360 degree look of the room, I find that I am not alone.

Another man is standing in the doorway of the ballroom. He was dressed up in a hood and cloak. He had stunningly bright amber-colored eyes, black neck length hair with a red tinge at the edge, and a full beard. His arms are crossed and his feet stood shoulder length apart. In the fear that he means me harm (After learning the true identity of who Tom Marvolo Riddle really is, I have to take no chances), I raise my arms in defense.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask.

The man raises his arms in a surrender, meaning that he means no harm, "Easy, I'm not here to harm you."

"I've had a pretty bad school year so don't expect try to think that wouldn't want to be a cautious."

"I wouldn't think so either, what with having to fight a basilisk and a man by the name of . . ." He put his hand to his chin, trying to think of a name, "Voldemort I believe it was?"

I look at him with wide eyes, "How in god's name do you know that?" I say while drop my arms.

He smirks while saying, "I know about your story more than you think." He then starts walking over to me, "But I am forgetting my manners. My name is Eldrid." He sticks out his hand for me to shake.

"Harry Potter." I take the hand with a little skepticism.

"Now you are probably wondering why you are here and why I am as well? Eh?"

"Well those usually are the questions that go to the forefront of the mind when you are dream sent to a place like this."

He leads me out of the hall and through the castle telling the story of certain man, Him. The story tells about how he was driven out of his house by way of a crazed cult and into the life of a man on the run. Then the story turns into where he is found by two women and a man who took him in. One of the women had a very pale complexion with platinum blonde hair in a loosened french braid and eyes as blue as the ice in the castle. The other women was a tad shorter than the previous woman with strawberry blonde hair in two braids with a the face of complete cuteness that could overthrow a puppy. And finally the man was one of a mountain man with unkempt blonde hair and brown eyes. From what Eldrid told me, the beautiful platinum blonde is named Elsa, the utterly cute strawberry blonde is here sister Anna, and the burly blonde is Anna's husband named Kristoff. When he came to the kingdom of Arendelle that the three ruled over, he was brought in as family. Along the way, he fell in love with Elsa. Then three months later, they were happily married.

"This is an amazing story, Eldrid. But what exactly does this pertain to me?"

"Because two of the four people had special talent of controlling two of the elements of the world. And one of the souls of these two was reborn in to the body of a child." Eldrid explained.

"Who is this person?"

"To find this person, what I need you to do is to hold out your hand palm up." Still being a little skeptical, I followed his instructions, "Now what I want you to do is to focus a certain force within you that feels both hot and comfortably warm, and let that power flow through you and to your palm." I found the power that he described and took a line of it to my hand.

After a few seconds of waiting, the last thing I was expecting was my palm to shoot out a small jet of flame. I stared at the flame in amazement and realization, "Me?!"

Eldrid, in response, just simply nodded his head.

"Who was the one of the four that had this?"

"The person that had this . . ." Eldrid held up his hand and the same fire was coming off his hand like mine, "Is me."

I severed the connection to my hand and put the tips of fingers to my temples, "This is a lot to take in."

"I understand, when I realized that I was born with this power. It took me an entire week to come to terms with this responsibility." While he says this he comes over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "But you don't have to worry about losing control on this power, because in the span of three weeks I will teach you how to tame the flame within you."

I look up to him into his eyes and saw the most familiar thing in them.

Me.

"I would like that." I replied.

"Alright then."

For the next half hour, Eldrid taught me how keep the lid down on my emotions which was a major factor to my powers. He taught me this by way of meditation. He told me that I should find a place of peace and quiet and run through the meditation process for a full 30 minutes a day to keep my emotions at bay. He also taught me other ways on how to summon the flames to my hand, there are quiet a lot.

At the end of the lesson he tells me that I am about to wake up, "And one more thing that you should know. I am not the only one who has been reincarnated to this lifetime. You will find another one that is both similar and different from you."

"How will I know this person by?"

"She will be near by when you feel the sensation of a chill going down your spine. When you feel it, find the woman who has pure white platinum blonde hair, skin as white as porcelain, and eyes the color of this ice." He gestures to the blue ice of the ballroom we are in.

"Thank you for the lesson. Is it okay if I show my best friends this when I see them?"

"You may. But to everyone else, you must keep it under wraps. Even though this is magic, people will take it the wrong way. I also suggest that you go to Gringotts and ask to the goblins to show you the vault of the Snow Queen and The Fire King."

I nodded to his orders. And then Eldrid and the castle of ice faded from my vision.

* * *

I woke up, feeling oddly refreshed, to see the all too familiar ceiling of my bedroom. I sat up and saw on the clock on my bed stand that I slept for only twenty minutes. The thing that freaked me out the most though was my vision. When I woke up I saw that I was able to see the paint of the my room as clear as crystal. Thinking that I just stupidly left my glasses on, I reached up to the bridge of my nose to feel for the usual strip of metal, only to find the flesh covered piece of cartilage on my face.

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom to get a good look at my self. The realization of having 20/20 vision with out the help of my glasses was a bit shocking, but the person I saw as in the mirror was the thing that took the cake. My hair was now tinged with red at the ends, and my eyes were now a bright amber. I had become a thirteen year old version of Eldrid.

To test this theory a bit further, I held out my hand then found the hot yet comfortably warm force in me, drew out a line to my palm. As I expected, the familiar small jet of flame came from my hand. To this, I relaxed a bit.

Now all I need to do is find the reincarnation of Elsa. With this statement, there is only question that will be bouncing in my skull.

_Who is she?_

* * *

**There is Chapter One.**

**The next chapter is going to be told in a different POV.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and will please Favorite, Follow, and Review it.**


	2. Ice Reborn

**This Chapter is going to be in a somewhat similar style as the first. Only this time, the POV is going to be from a certain bookworm of the HP series. So if you don't like Chapters that are going to be similar to the previous one, then this is not for you.**

* * *

_Hermione POV_

So far nothing spectacular has happened at my house. The biggest events that happen in my life seem to start when I am at Hogwarts. My first year involved nearly being impaled by a mountain troll, surviving a devil's snare, and being a piece to a near death game of chess. Second year involved a petrified Mrs. Norris (Flitch's cat) hanging from her tail next to blood written words, accidentally turning myself into a cat via polyjuice potion, and have myself become petrified. While I was in my petrified state, I did feel Harry's hand stroke mine, through that contact I felt a warm sensation go up my arm, almost like it wanted Harry to just have his hand latch on with mine. From then on I knew. I knew I had fallen in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The letter that went on between me, Harry and Ron were always a nice to receive. Writing to Ron is the easy part, writing to Harry is part that I always have trouble with. Whenever I write to him what was going on with my life, flashes of love went through my eyes thanks to my heart. I wanted to put my true feelings on the paper ment for him, but my over reactive brain shoved one single question on to me that made me from doing it.

_What if he doesn't feel the way I do?_

Anyway, today was a day that made me feel very happy, it's Harry's birthday. So right then and there I wanted to write him how I feel. The question popped into my head as usual, but this time I made a statement against it. If he doesn't feel the same way I'll just move on.

Just as I started grab the quill to write the letter, I suddenly felt extremely cold. Like I was just forcefully shoved into a meat freezer while not wearing anything to protect against it. After an hour of severe shaking while lying on my bed under covers to try to get warm and feeling like I was going into hypothermia. My eyes drooped down and I went to sleep.

* * *

Most of the time when I sleep, dream are seldom seen. But for this dream, it only feels like I have only been transported to another place.

The place I've been sent to appears to be like an entrance to a majestic castle. Two sets of stair that connect in a curve that leads up to the next floor, a beautiful fountain in the inside of the curve, and pillars that stretched so high to the ceiling. The main thing that made all of this so breath-taking is what the place is made entirely out of . . . ice. When I made this discovery, I thought I would shrivel up again into hypothermia. But then I realized that I had stood there for several minutes and felt just fine.

After taking in the amazing beauty of the room, I heard a voice that made me realize that I wasn't alone.

"I see that you love my work of architecture."

I look up to the top of the stairs to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen leaning on the handrail. She had a complexion that is as pale as snow, her hair is a platinum blonde that matched her skin and was done up in a loose french braid, the eyes had the look of ice that was very subtle, the eye shadow that surrounded them was darker. The dress she wore a dress matched her eyes and the castle around her.

She walked down the stairs to meet up with me while I asked, "Yes, it is very beautiful. But who are you?" A twinge of fear was heard in my voice. After becoming petrified through most of the end of 2nd year, I became a bit skeptical of out of the ordinary events, even if it is magic, what is happening now still made me cautious.

"There is no need to fret." She replied to me cautiousness in a calm tone, "I am not here to hurt you." She stopped in front of me, her aura was giving off this sense of regally and calmness, "My name is Elizabeth, but you may call me Elsa."

"My name is Hermione." After feeling her aura, I let my guard down a little.

"Come with me, I will tell you a story that will help you."

She led me through the massive door behind me to a city next to a fjord. The city is called Arendelle, a beautiful kingdom that lived for centuries to which she grew up in. I asked her where in this kingdom she grew up in. In response she lead me through the gates to another castle, one made of stone and wood, and one that signifies the rulers of Arendelle.

Elsa raised her arms and said, "Welcome to my home."

It took me a while to get it, "Wait a minute! You were a ruler of Arendelle?"

She simply nodded her head and told me the story she was getting to, the story of a certain ruler of Arendelle. Her. The story starts when she was eight, her sister Anna went up to her bed and woke her up so they can play. The result though left Anna hurt due to the power that Elsa had in her, to which she would tell me about later. After that incident, their parents locked up the gates and separated her from Anna. Ten years later their parents went out to sea for a celebration, only to be caught in a terrible storm and die in a shipwreck. Three years after that, Elsa was crowned Queen, but unfortunately her powers were revealed and she fled to the north mountain. After a little skirmish with an ambitious prince from the south, she took control of her powers and ruled over the kingdom with a loving embrace, with both help of her sister and the new husband that Anna married, a ice-harvester named Kristoff.

A year later, Elsa found a traveling man with powers both similar and opposite to hers, named Eldrid. A few weeks later, the fell in love. Three months later they were happily married. Age caught up with them and their souls went on to find two people to find to children. After the story is told, we are brought back to the Ice castle entrance.

"How can you tell which child has one of the souls?" I ask.

"For that I would like you to do something." She replied, "Will you do it?" I nodded, "What I want you to do first is to hold out your hand, palm up" I do so, "Now you must find a force within you that feels both cold and comfortably cool." I found it then nodded my head again telling her I found it, "Now take a line from it and bring it to your palm."

I do so and a snowflake the same size as my palm floats over my hand. The appearance startled me a bit but after I realized that it was not hurting me I ask, "How am I doing this?"

"One of the souls had found its home. More specifically," She raises her hand another snowflake the same size floats above her hand, "My soul."

I disconnect the power and drop to my knees in shock, "And to think that finding out I was witch was shocking enough, but this tops it!"

Elsa goes down on her knees and places her hands on my shoulders. I looked up to her and found a familiar person in her eyes. That person being me.

"I know it is a lot to handle. But that is the reason I am here, to help you."

"I would like that very much." I reply.

"Alright then, shall we get started?" She asks.

For the next half hour she helps me with keeping the lid on tight tightly to my emotions. Both fear and anger are the ones that lead to my demise. Love is the one that helps me the most. The way she does this is by meditation to which she tell me I should do everyday for 30 minutes. She also told me a few ways on how to release the power from my hands.

When the half hour ends Elsa talks to me, "It is time for you to wake up, we will be continuing your training over the course of three weeks. You will also need to keep and eye out for the one who has the soul of Eldrid."

"How will I know it's him?"

"When you feel a wave of heat pass by you, find a person with black hair with a red tinge at the ends, and he will also have eyes the color of a very bright amber." She finished explaining.

"Is it alright if I tell my friends about this? It'd be kinda hard not to have a good explanation for all of this."

"You may, but to everyone else, it must be hidden. And when you get the chance at Gringotts, ask the goblins that you wish to see the vault of The Snow Queen and The Fire King. I will see you every night to continue with your training. Until then, see you soon."

"See you soon." As soon as I said that my dream vision went to black.

* * *

I woke up again, but this time I saw the all too familiar ceiling color of my bedroom. I then sat up on my bed feeling very refreshed. Then I remembered the point of the dream.

I took out my hand and found the same force Elsa described to me, drew out a line from it and released it from my hand. And, like in the dream, the same size snowflake came and floated above my hand. To this I smiled and stopped the flow of the magic.

When I looked at the time, I noticed that I only slept for 20 minutes. I got up at went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit more. The thing that I wasn't expecting was who I saw in the mirror. When I saw my reflection I nearly screamed. My hair had changed from the bushy brown that I have lived for thirteen years, to a pure white platinum blonde that is now smoothed out. My skin paled to almost the same shade, and my eyes went from a chocolate-brown to an icy blue. In short, I had become a thirteen year old version of Elsa.

"Well, if I look like Elsa. Than the person who has Eldrid's soul is supposed to look like him as well." I said the thought out loud.

After coming to terms with the new look that I have obtained, I went down stairs to tell my parents about this. When I was able to not have them be freaked out anymore, they took the news of my powers about as well when I told them about my news of being a witch.

Now the only thing that goes through my head is a question that will lead me on a journey.

_Who has the soul of Eldrid?_

* * *

**And that is Chapter 2**

**Side note on the names: The name Eldrid is ment to fit the power he has. The name means "Firery Spirit" in Norse. Also (Most people don't know this) Elsa is just the shortened name Elizabeth.**

**Please Follow, Favorite and review.**


	3. Where Are You?

**Quick AN: I would like to thank all the people who have made this story be loved. To the 21 Follows, the 14 Favorites, To both "god of all" and "Ocean's Oracion" for the praises said in the reviews, the 488 views of the 30 countries, and to SailorNova007 for putting me into your community. My thanks to all for making this all happen in 4 days.**

**Disclaimer: Whatever plot or name you see that is not recognizable. It belongs to me.**

* * *

Three weeks later. (Explaining the training in detail just sounded a little ridiculous to me.)

_Harry POV_

After the full three weeks that Eldrid trained me in every night that I went to sleep, my strength as increased. Not only was I fit in the physical department (To which I was proportional to an Olympic swimmer) and as well as the mental strengthens I have, My fire powers have grown tenfold. I was able to make any shape imaginable, another technique that Eldrid gave me, that took loads of nights to master, was fire travel. The way it works is somewhat like apparition, but instead of being squeezed through a extremely small tube, the fire transports you there. The only similar thing apparition is the ever so loud pop when you arrive at your destination, the main difference is that there is no chance what so ever to get splinched.

On the start 2nd week, Eldrid told me about what was going on with my scar.

On the day my parents died and to which I received it, when Voldemort unleashed the curse, it rebounded off me due to the love my mother put over me and hit him. When it did, a piece of his dark and already ripped apart soul tore again and latched onto the only living thing in the room. Me. He made me into a vassal for his soul. I had and inkling that it was called something else, but neither Eldrid or I knew what it was called. I decided to look it up later.

To help in getting rid of this piece of evil, Eldrid helped me focus my power upon the soul. As the soul died, the process of it dying was unbearable to handle. It gave off this horrible screech, and a black smoke that had several heads of Voldemort floating off. After coming back from the painful experience, I had the feeling of freedom without worrying about an evil parasitic soul to be holding me down.

During the three weeks, the Dursleys were able to accept me as family, both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had come to me and apologized profusely for all the damage they have inflicted for the past 12 years. Heck even Dudley gave in and made a promise to stop the bullying. All in all, they became the family that I have yearned for. I still cook for them, they just don't hammer me down for it. They told me, they put themselves into my shoes, losing the they love and care of birth parents, and then having to deal with the abuse of relatives. So they decided that they should stop right then and there and treat me with the same care as they do with Dudley, minus the spoils, I really don't need it. On the subject of my magic, they embraced it.

Right now I am taking the bus to the Leaky Cauldron. It is time I took care of my

After the dragging on of time aboard the double-decker transport, I got to the said place. As I walked past the bar, Tom did recognize me, but I just simply held a finger to my lips to tell him that I wished to be kept anonymous. In respect, he simply said a simple "good day young man" and let me be on my way to Diagon Alley. After tapping the order of bricks on the wall, I made my way straight to Gringotts.

Walking straight to the head teller.

"I would like to speak to the head of the Potter fortune."

The Goblin looked up for a brief second to get a glance at me then had his eyes go back to the parchment he was writing on.

"I'm sorry. The head of the Potter fortune will only speak to those who are directly linked to the Potter family. May I have your name so he may owl you at a another time?" He drawled on while still writing.

"The name is Harrison James Potter. And the owl won't be necessary."

The goblin's hand that held quill stopped moving, he looked to me then said, "Will you please confirm it by dropping some of your blood into the bowl over there." He pointed to a brass bowl with a knife on top that had runes on it. I took the knife, cut my thumb and let my blood drop into the bowl, a fair amount went into it, then the cut I made healed with no scar. After a few seconds, the bowl of my blood gave the confirmation of identification to the head teller, "My apologies Mr. Potter, If you would please follow Griphook he will lead you to him."

The named goblin came up to me and led me on.

"It is good to see you again, Griphook." I said to him.

"As to you Mr. Potter." He replied.

We got to my banker, named BoneRaker, we discussed my inheritance. Apparently, my parent's will was never read. He explained that the Ministry said that I was too young to know, and along with the tremendous amount of death eaters that are still loyal to Voldemort, they were able to stop the will of James and Lilly Potter from being read. In it, the names listed to people who were dear friends to my parents. One Sirius 'Padfoot' Black (He was unable to be there due to being locked up in Azkaban), a Remus 'Moony' Lupin, head of the DMLE: Amelia Bones (They also told Sirius that he should marry her), and the Transfiguration professor Minerva 'Minnie' McGonagall, they left a certain amount of money to each of them and left the rest to me. In it also was the name of the one who betrayed them on Halloween, a one Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew. They explained that he was the secret keeper for the Fideleus Charm on the house they (including me) were in. I told him that the amounts that were listed were to be transferred.

"One more thing before I go, BoneRaker. I was told by a certain someone, that I was to asked to see the vault of the Snow Queen and the Fire King."

To this, the whites of his eyes grew, "How, in the name of the gods, do you know that vault?"

I looked around to see if there was anything that would be watching us then asked, "Is this room secure enough? What I have to say and show requires for us to have complete privacy, and to be unheard."

"There are spells and charms that do that job, so there is no need to be worried. It is the law of the bank that the one who is in charge of a large fortune, like yours, have rule of that, if broken, will the worst consequences imaginable."

To that, I raised my hand and let out a flame and said, "I am the reincarnation of Eldrid the Fire King." I extinguished the flame, "He himself told me about the said vault."

"Oh my! This is a strange turn of events. If you would please wait in the seats out side I must talk to the others about this."

I was out by Griphook to the seats outside of BoneRaker's door. In the mean time, one question kept running through my head.

_Where are you?_

* * *

**I was going to go on and do Hermione's side of the story but this is gonna to have to do.**

**As per usual. Favorite, Follow, Review, and (To quote FPSRussia) Have Nice Day.**


	4. Nearby

**Here is the some-what 2nd part/reply to the last chapter. Now I know everyone knows the answers to Italicised questions, because I wrote the answers down in the summary. I already know this, the only people who don't, are the people who I write POV for. It is dramatic irony that I am going for this, it is the thing that I am using for when the two meet.**

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter & Frozen****, Eldrid. 'Nuf said.**

* * *

_Hermione POV_

It is now August 22. The day after the three-week of training. The end results were amazing. My muscles were now filled out into that of an Olympic gymnast, the mental ward around my mind is as impenetrable as Fort Knox in America, and my ice powers were now at fully at my use and under my control. The beauty of it all, still never ceases to amaze me. One stomp of my foot and I'm able to make any room into a place to ice skate. The hair and the eyes were still something that I was still trying to get use to. After living with the bush of hair for my entire life I got use to it. And then I got these powers and the looks as well, it still creeps me out every time I look at the mirror to wash up in the morning. Another down side to it, is that it becomes worst than a rat's nest when I wake up.

Right now I'm taking the tube to go to the place that will give me more answers. Gringotts.

Seeing as though I live out in Oxford, the trip to central London to the Leaky Cauldron requires taking the train, then hopping on the bus to the nearest stop point.

It was oddly empty for a bar, other than Tom, there was a head count of only 5 people, myself included. After passing through the brick wall entrance and all the shops, I got to the head teller goblin of Gringotts.

"I would like to talk to the goblin in charge of a certain vault."

"Which vault is it in particular?" The teller goblin asked.

I looked around in fear of someone listening in, "I would rather not say it while there are other human beings around. Can you put up a charm to block out what we say and do?"

He looks at me skeptically but he snaps his fingers and all of a sudden all the sounds of the other tellers along with the wizards and witches all fell silent they walked past us like we are not here, "It is done. So which vault do you wish to see again? But if I may first ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and I wish to see the vault of the Snow Queen and The Fire Queen."

To this, the goblins eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of his skull, "How, may I ask do you know of this vault? It has been kept a secret since-"

"The ending rule Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I know it because I am the one who has her soul." To prove it to him further, I raised my hands and let a small flurry of snow shoot and fall above the both of us. The goblin became speechless in both the knowledge of Elsa and the powers that I have from her.

"I need to go and confer with the said goblin. In the mean time, please go and sit down in the waiting room that way." He points to my right and I head into the room to wait and see if I will be accepted.

Through out the wait, I kept wondering where the person who has Eldrid's soul might be. Did he get the same instructions to come here and go to the vault? Did the training he receive from Eldrid be about as long as mine? But through out all these questions, only one sticks out the most.

_Who is it?_

* * *

_Third POV (Office of the Head Manager goblin: Snow Queen and Fire King vault) (__**AN:**__**Wanted to put a little info on what is going on beyond the two reincarnates**__)_

In the office, a single goblin is writing down the statements for the secret vault that was created by King Eldrid and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It being so secret, it never was revealed to anyone of the Ministry. The only people who do and would know of it are the goblins who are working for the vault, descendants of the two royals, or any one who has told the person about it.

All of a sudden the head of the Potter fortune came into my office with a look of urgency, "What appears to be the problem BoneRaker? What urgency requires the use of the vault?"

"The main client of the Potter fortune is wanting to see the vault!"

To this, he became both skeptical and speechless with shock of the request, "How does he know?"

"He claims to be the reincarnation of King Eldrid. He himself has shown me the power of fire that he has obtained."

"Hmmm, we need further proof. Tell him that we will be needing to do a soul scan to confirm that he is the reincarnation." He nods and goes out to tell him.

The goblin gave a small smile to the activity that finally happened. The smile was only there for a very quick appearance because 5 minutes later, the head teller came in, "Is there a problem, Bogrod?"

"A young witch wishes to see the vault of Elsa and Eldrid."

_Two in one day! Very curious._ The goblin said to himself, "Who is she, and how did she know about it?

"Her name is Hermione Jean Granger, and she is the reincarnation of Queen Elsa. She has the powers as well!"

"Have her be soul scanned for confirmation, then have her escorted to the carts and meet up with Griphook and the boy he is escorting. Keep them separated till then. We want them to meet each other before they go to the vault." Bogrod nodded and went off to set the orders in place.

_So, the Snow Queen and Fire King has come back. This is big new indeed. Let us hope that this does not leave Gringotts. If it does, It will become extremely messy for the two young ones._

* * *

**Okay Ladies and Gents. The next chapter is going to be the meet up. It may take some time due to the things that have kept me quite busy.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, (switch to Russian accent) and as always have nice day.**


	5. AN: Poll

**I know all of you guys are expecting this story to be updated. But the problem is that I have no idea which one of the main four I write I should do.**

**So in response to my indecisiveness, I am putting up a poll for what you guys want me to do.**

**The four choices are as followed.**

**Love in the Form of a Gig.**

**Powers Reborn.**

**The Incredibles Avengers Initiative.**

**Pacific Rim: PJO Version.**

**You will have three selections.**

**The poll will close 3 weeks.**

**Make your decisions and have a nice day/night. (depending on where you are)**

**This AN will be deleted at the end of the poll.**


End file.
